Talk:Dragon Ball (manga)
Perhaps Dragon Ball should be moved I was thinking it might be a good idea to move Dragon Ball to Dragon Ball (manga) and then have Dragon Ball act as a redirect to the Dragon Ball (disambiguation) page. The reason is that I see a lot of links in articles that link to Dragon Ball but should actually link to Dragon Ball (object) or Dragon Ball (anime). If those links lead to the disambiguation page, then at least people who click on them will probably be able to figure out what article they're looking for. And editors who see that the links point to a disambiguation page can then point the links at their correct targets. Any thoughts? -- nonoitall 03:10, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :Since no one has spoken up and it seems like a pretty reasonable change, I'm going to start working on pointing all internal links that link to Dragon Ball at more specific targets. Let me know if it becomes a problem. -- nonoitall 02:40, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Manga If anybody is interested in wanting to read the ENTIRE Dragonball Manga, please go to www.mangafox.com --LocC 09 23:22, 24 February 2009 (UTC) I did but its all backwards for exampel if its supposes to say capsel corp. is says proc lespal.Vegerot 23:15, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :Whoever translated these had poor enough judgment to reverse the scans, so that they're read from left to right like traditional comic books. This is one of the reasons I why fan scanlations have no credibility to me. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 23:51, 25 February 2009 (UTC) where can i read the dragon ball z manga in English with out the words being backwords Animeseed.com for all Dragon Ball manga. Hey storm, why do they have no credibility simply for the fact that he reversed them to read like comic books? If they were translated properly then your simply being overly critical...Time is man made, so it's always 4:20 15:30, January 7, 2011 (UTC)Tokeupdude Arc name How are the arcs named? Do you guys decide what it is, or does Toriyama reveal it? Want2know (talk) 18:03, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :They are simply grouped on this page by who the main villain is for that period. There are a lot of ways to break them up though, some given by video games, manga collected volumes, dvd sets, etc. 01:53, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Wamphyri6 'In the anime Sgt. Frog, the character Momoka is split into a good and evil version of herself and reunites the two halves in a synchronized swimming team, spoofing the fusion dance, and the narrator even states "I do love it when they reference DBZ".' I feel this statement is lacking the clear spoof of King Piccolo and Kami being created from the Nameless Namekian splitting himself into two halves: his good half (Kami) and his evil half (King Piccalo). Wamphyri6 (talk) 20:34, December 3, 2014 (UTC)Justin Adams 12/03/14 :If the narrator says it's referencing DBZ, why do you think it's not? 01:18, December 4, 2014 (UTC) infobox width Does anyone know how to fix the width of the infobox? It happened after an edit of mine but I don't know the solution. 00:18, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :Done. Within a given infobox field, line breaks need to be added manually. With none, the infobox stretches to the width of the longest field. 05:40, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Volumes Would it be good to have separate pages for Dragon Ball Full Color, Dragon Ball Kanzenban, etc. so it'll be easier for the viewer to see when a certain manga volume has come out? Meshack (talk) 04:05, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :That would be great! 00:48, April 5, 2016 (UTC)